Red eye meets Psych
by Loki The Trickster Zoroark
Summary: drabble. I would like to let you know that this is totally noncanon. Also, give Winkywoo2008 credit as he co-authored with me and wrote everything with Psych and Rashakl


A/n: Okay, Winkywoo and I are co-authoring this drabble, cause we're bored.

Disclaimer: I only own red eye, and my Turin god. Winkywoo only owns Psych and Rashakl.

RED EYE POV

I was asleep, and as you would imagine, in the Turin god's realm. I noticed another experiment next to him. He was smiling. He was about 3"9 and had yellow fur with green eyes, 2 stripes on its chest and held a golden cane tipped with a DNA-thing.

"**Hello, who's this?"** I asked. The experiment smiled, and introduced himself.

"**I am Rashakl'alimul."** It said.

"**Nice to meet you."** I replied.

"**He is from another god-dimension." **The Turin god explained.

"**Called the Winkywoo dimension." **Rashakl finished. I laughed a little.

"**Winkywoo? What kind of a name for a dimension is that?" **I commented. (A/N: This is in no way intentionally insulting Winkywoo. It is just how anyone would react to hearing about a dimension with that name.)

"**He didn't come up with it." **The Turin god explained. I looked at Rashakl.

"**Indeed. Although there is someone I would like you to meet."** He told me. **"His name is Psych, and had a similar problem a few days ago."**

"**Really?" **I asked. **"You guys shouldn't drink!"**

"**Sadly, we do." **Rashakl explained.

"**It's an old habit." **The Turin god added. Just then, another experiment seemingly faded into existence.

PSYCH POV

**"Whoa, that was freaky!"** I exclaimed. I noticed Rashakl, some other turogian god and another experiment.

**"Yo, wassup?"** I greeted.

**"Psych, this is Red Eye, another human who underwent the same problem as a you a few days earlier then you"** Rashakl introduced.

**"Huh, never knew that, how's it going?"** I asked.

NORMAL POV

**"I'm fine. It's nice to meet you."** Red eye replied. Red eye shook hands with Psych. **"So you were once human also. These guys need to stop drinkin'!"**

**"You can say that again!"** Psych exclaimed.

**"Will you two cut it out!?"** Rashakl shouted.

Psych hummed, and exclaimed **"nope!"** Then burst in laughter. Rashakl growled, and slid him all the way to the wall.

**"Ow!"** he shouted when his head hit the wall.

**"I warned you."** Rashakl said.

**"Sheesh, get a grip, I wasn't trying to hurt ya."** Psych muttered.

**"Rashakl is very touchy about his drinking problem."** The turin god explained. Rashakl glared at him. **"What?"**

**"Okay, so anything strange happen in your universe yet?"** Red eye asked, helping Psych up.

**"Nothing that I know of at the moment…"** Psych said. **"Is there any Frosted Flakes? I haven't had any for days now…"**

**"I thought you had some?"** Rashakl questioned.

**"Nope, didn't have any, dishes were never washed…"** Psych answered. **"How about you Red Eye?"**

**"About the frosted flakes?"** Red eye asked,** "Or the weird things happening?"**

**"The second one, duh!"** Psych exclaimed, then laughed a bit.

**"Right."** Red eye said. **"Well, let me think."** Red eye thought for a moment, and replied, **"Jumba made 630, which turned Stitch and I female, Angel male, and briefly granted Pleakley's wish. Lilo got turned into an experiment."**

**"Brutal…" Psych said. "Wait…I think I do have something…"** Psych thought for a moment.

**"Hamsterviel's been spotted in orbit, and me, Stitch, Sparky, Angel and Leroy are gonna look for his Forward Base of Operations."** he explained.

**"Leroy?"** Red eye was surprised. 'Couldn't be the same Leroy, could it?'

**"Yeah, Leroy, he told me he escaped during the prison-break battle, and reformed during prison, he broke free of Hamsterviel's programming, which is to obey him like a slave."** Psych answered.

A beeping was heard, and Rashakl checked his wrist.

**"Oops, sorry to break everybody's spirits, but we got to get back to our dimensions or big trouble will arise."** he said.

**"God damn it, oh well, nice knowing ya Red Eye!"** Psych said, then faded out, along with Rashakl before Red eye could even say good bye. Red eye turned to his Turin god and said,

**"Well they seem nice."**


End file.
